The Ministry Fiasco
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: AU. Bellatrix's POV when the Death Eaters successfully gain possession of the prophecy. One-sided Bellatrix/Voldemort. One shot. Challenge fic.


**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own Harry Potter (no recent changes in ownership there). I do however manage to cling onto ownership of this AU :D**

**Fic for ****_Light and Darkness Competition - Relive the Second Wizarding War_**** by Alicia Mirza.**

**_The Ministry Fiasco_**

Master had sent us to the Ministry. He told us that he had organized for the Potter brat to be there and all we would have to do was take the Prophecy Orb from him. He reminded us to create as much chaos as possible on the way.

Master was so smart. It was not even necessary for him to come to the Ministry with us but even he was unable to resist the opportunity to destroy the pathetic building that housed the Ministry of Magic. Those blood traitors were useless and pathetically weak.

Bellatrix cackled madly as she arrived through the floo. The entire Ministry of Magic was empty, unguarded. A lifeless pony that one could drench in its own blood. Bellatrix grinned sadistically at the thought of all that crimson blood.

They had left Cissa calmly drinking a honeydew coloured tea, of which Bellatrix was not entirely sure of herself, with the other pureblood ladies who would all claim that their husbands were with them if asked. It was the perfect plan.

Of course it was! Master had thought of it.

Bellatrix giggled as she caught sight of the Potter brat. He had even brought friends for them to play with! She vaguely recognized that Longbottom boy that stood slightly behind Potty. Frank and Alice's precious son.

It was a shame that they would not be there to watch her torture their beloved son, she thought absently flicking a stray strand of hair back. They had not been noticed by the group lead by Potty as they wandered towards the aisle where the prophecy their Lord and Master desired resided.

Bellatrix shot a glance over to her beloved Lord and Master and saw that his gaze was concentrated on Potty's back. She pouted in annoyance.

Why could her Lord not pay as much attention to her? She was his most faithful not that pest of a boy that had only ever managed to get out of her Master's grasp though pure, unadulterated luck. It wasn't fair!

Her gaze shifted forward once again as their Lord motioned for them to move closer and surround Potty and his blood traitor friends. Before her gaze had completely left her Lord, however, his blood-red gaze caught her own dark gaze. He smirked slightly at her as if he knew of her previous thoughts.

A rush of satisfaction ran through her. She had been able to catch her Lord's attention even as he was waiting to attack his nemesis, Potty, and his friends.

Her nose crinkled slightly. Potty wasn't good enough to be called her Lord's nemesis. Her mood rose considerably nonetheless at the fact that she could catch her Lord's attention at a time like this.

Their Lord motioned them forward as soon as the prophecy had left the shelf. Lucius stood in front of her and was talking to Potty, Bellatrix was not paying attention to Lucius' conversation. Bellatrix's gaze landed on the quivering form of Neville Longbottom. She could practically taste his fear in the air and was slightly surprised he hadn't wet himself already.

She smirked at the boy.

"I'm sure I'll visit your grave," she whispered at him, a small spell aided the whispered words on their journey to his ear. She cackled once she saw the boy pale evermore slightly. She could feel her brother-in-law's annoyance with her antics but she ignored it easily.

He would get over it. His annoyance would not last an eternity, only a mere couple of hours until Cissy calmed him down gently. Cissy would be more amused than annoyed at Bellatrix riling up her husband. Cissa knew her so well.

Their Lord had chosen to reveal himself not long after Lucius had begun talking as he had become weary of the inefficiency of Lucius' attempted diplomacy.

"Join us Potter, we have the power you desire," Voldemort had offered temptingly.

Bellatrix snarled at the Mudblood who had dared reply to her Lord.

"Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best, Harry," the Mudblood said. "You don't need the corrupted power they offer you Harry. Dumbledore-"

Bellatrix cut her off with another snarl. How dare that filthy Mudblood dare speak that name before her Lord in such a praiseful tone! Only their Master deserved to be addressed with that amount of praise.

The battle began.

The brats' wands were only emitting red beams of light. Bellatrix sneered in derision. Did the Hogwarts curriculum not teach them any offensive spells other than Stupefy and Expelliarmus? She should push for Draco to transfer to Durmstrang if that was the case. Hogwarts was certainly declining.

Amongst the general confusion and mayhem of the battle, Bellatrix saw her Lord simmon the Prophecy Orb from the lax grip Potty held it in.

She let out a cackle as her Dark Mark burned and allowed herself to be summoned away through the rip in the Ministry wards that her Lord had created.

They had retrieved the prophecy successfully.

Their mission had been a success.

They had won the battle.

And Dumbledore's precious Order had not even recieved enough time to arrive at the battle scene.

Bellatrix cackled once more.


End file.
